The Pretty Conglomerate
by Shannon Rodgers
Summary: The Pretty Committee may have been at the top of the heap at BOCD, but at BOP where not only the parents are celebrities and CEOs, but so are their kids. At BOP everyone whose anyone is SOMEone. The PC have to come with something more than middle school infamy if they want to compete with the other cliques...
1. Introducing

**_The Sophomore Alphas_**

Sienna Savoy: This Zoe Kravitz look alike is much more than a beautiful face and big bank account. Straight A student, president of the fashion club and a part time volunteer at the animal shelter, Sienna is a lethal combination of brains and beauty. The dynamic mix makes her both beloved and feared.

Bree Mitchell: The quintessential blonde bombshell is captain of the cheer squad. Much like her alpha bestie, she's not just a trendy beauty. Thanks to her artistic parents, she's also a capable painter _and_ serial pageant winner. Outgoing and popular Bree is the exact opposite of her coolly calculating alpha.

Darrell Williams: It's pronounced Duh-Relle, thank you very much. This feisty fashion forward HART, is the school announcer, treasurer of the fashion club, a dance team member and a devoted member of the school's urban book club. Darrell is every bit as well rounded as his besties.

**Don't worry the first 3 chaps are written and I actually plan on finishing my fic! LOL XD**


	2. This Summer

**A/N: OK guys, before I get started I want to let ya'll know this is an AU fic. In this fic Massie's family remained down on their luck and never moved to England. Her dad does have a new job but no where near as lucrative. They've had to down size their home, fire their help, and Massie's had to learn to be **_***gasp***_ **self sufficient! Meanwhile, the other girls have been doing their own individual things. Hope you all enjoy! ^^**

_The New Block Residence_

_Aug 30th 9:30 p.m._

_Massie's Room_

"Bean, no eating the snacks!" Massie Block shooed her black pug away from the multi colored plastic bowls in the center of her setup.

She grabbed a handful of organic vegan dog treats, courtesy of her boyfriend Landon's mom, and set them beside her sleeping bag to lure Bean away.

Everything had to be perfect. This was the last sleepover before the Pretty Committee's first day at Briarwood Octavian Prep and one of the few sleepovers the girls had managed to pull together all summer.

A lot had changed over the course of seven months. Massie's beta, Alicia, was now the dance captain of her own team and had been traveling country wide competing with her squad. Her bestie, Claire, had gotten involved with acting and was taking on minor roles with the CW and ABC family. Kristen was constantly either training or traveling with her competitive soccer team, The Soccer Sisters. And Dylan had basically become an overnight celebrity.

Meanwhile Massie had been...well...trying to be the most supportive friend possible, and practically stretching herself thin in the process. She just hoped that going back to school, even if it was at the bottom of the social hierarchy, would bring back some semblance of normalcy in her life.

"What do you think, Bean?" Massie asked as she stood back to inspect her handy work. If she had to sale half of her prized possessions for extra spending money, she might as well buy whatever she wanted. Her self-made allowance had gone towards a new sleepover setup for her girls.

The new paisley print sleeping bags- color coded for each girl- were set up in in a pinwheel on her white sheepskin rug, matching plastic bowls were at the head of each girls sleeping bag with her favorite snack, the lights were dimmed and pumpkin spice candles were lit all around to help usher in the fall.

She was still getting used to the smaller size of her new room, but little touches like the faux lilies, strings of fairy lights, and wispy lavender curtains helped her modestly decorated room look pretty alpha-esque if she did say so herself.

"Smells like Starbucks in here!" A familiar voice announced from the doorway.

Massie whipped around and squealed as Claire Lyons entered the room. The girls embraced each other in a crushing hug, jumping up and down as they giggled. Claire had been filming for over a month in LA, and the distance made Massie realize it had been the longest time the two girls had spent apart since the girl had first moved into her guest house four years ago!

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire," Massie pulled away from the platinum blonde and studied her. "You got a haircut!"

Claire blushed and struck a pose. "Yeah, it was dare by one of the girls on set. What do you think?"

"I-I think, it's ah-mazing."

"Really?"'

"Yeah," Massie ran her fingers through the soft cut. "It's so un-Claire like, but it totally works for you!"

The feathery pixie cut was both bold and feminine and a bit flirty. Definitely a far cry from Claire's shoulder length school girl cut, but it did age her up in a good way.

"Thanks." Claire beamed. She looked around the room. "Wow, it looks amazing in here."

"Welcome to the iPad 2.0." Massie replied, gesturing towards the sleeping bags.

Claire clapped. She dove into her baby blue sleeping bag and grabbed a handful of gummies.

"Wow, it smells ahmazing in here!"

"Seriously."

Dylan and Alicia both walked through the door and another squeal fest ensued.

"Jeez, who hit the lottery?" Kristen laughed as she entered Massie's room. She was quickly absorbed into group the hug.

For the first time in months, Massie's room was alive with activity as the girl's excited chatter overlapped one other.

"Claire!"

"Your hair!"

"Mine, look at yours."

"You guys look incredible."

"Girls, girls!" Massie clapped, reeling everyone in. The girls paused and looked at their alpha. "Sleeping bags, then we can all catch up."

Once everyone was settled, each girl told her summer story.

"So, Kuh-laire, this hair thing." Alicia said, she grabbed one of Dylan's chocolate covered pretzel sticks and held it up to Claire's mouth like a microphone.

Claire laughed. "It was a dare by one of the extras, she had a cool haircut and I complimented her on it. She dared me to get a cut too, and I did it."

"No way," Kristen replied.

"That's so...so," Dylan shook her head.

"Un-Claire like," Massie finished. "I know, I said the same thing."

"What can I say?" Claire shrugged. "LA just makes you wanna try new things." She took a bite of the pretzel stick making the girls laugh.

"OK, Dyl?" Alicia aimed the pretzel mic at Dylan.

"Well, as you can see," Dylan flipped her thick red locks over her shoulder. "I've been letting my hair grow out."

"Nawt that," Alicia rolled her eyes. "We ahbviously wanna know about the Marvilous Marvils!"

"Well, ahbviously, we've been picked up for three more seasons, I'm the most popular Marvil sister, and I'm thinking about starting my own YouTube cooking and plus sized modelling channel.

The girls clapped. Beaming, Dylan took a bite of the pretzel mic.

Alicia brought the 'mic' to her mouth next. "My girls and I, have been winning first place in every region. We're also set to compete in Europe next spring."

"Holy shit, Leesh, that's awesome."

The girls clapped again, and the pretzel mic made it's way to Kristen. "I...sort of have a new crush."

Massie sat up straight. "Omg!"

"Kris!" Dylan's mouth dropped.

"Tell, tell, tell!" Alicia urged.

"Well, it's someone whose athletic, talented, a huge science nerd, and...a fellow soccer sister." Kristen's blue-green eyes scanned the girl's blank faces, as she fiddled with the frayed ends of her pillowcase.

"Are you...saying, what I think you're saying?" Massie asked.

Kristen shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean, I still like guys, but I _really_ like her."

"Wow...that's...news." Dylan replied.

Kristen's face flushed. "Forget it! I never should have said anything."

"Are you kidding me?" Massie replied. "Of course you should have!"

"Kris, it's awesome that you have a new crush that's on your level." Alicia replied.

"Really?" Kristen asked as her face returned to normal.

"Yes, really." Claire added.

"We need details on this girl!" Dylan clapped. "GPA, school she attends, age, hobbies, everything."

"Wait," Massie held up her palm. "First we need to get down to business."

"Point!"

"Buuut, I do want to see a picture of her."

"Yasss!" Dylan bounced.

Kristen's iPhone made it's rounds around the group. A green eyed brunette beauty smiled back at them with her bee-stung lips and Bardot like gaze. Her gold Rebecca Minkoff tank showed off a natural tan and perfectly toned arms.

"Wow." Claire said as she gawked at the screen.

"She's a total BART." Massie nodded in approval.

"BART?" Alicia's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Babe, athletic, rich, and tan." Massie replied.

"Love that!" The girls responded.

"Kristen's got a BAAART, Kristen's got a BAAART." Dylan poked her. Soon all the girls had joined in, practically dog piling Kristen.

"Come on guys," Kristen laughed, as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Finally, it was time to get to the real business.

"OK ladies," Massie clapped once more and the girl's playful expressions turned serious. Massie stood to address her troops. "I think we all understand the gravity of this particular sleepover. This is our final sleepover before school starts and we're officially freshmen. While we're all obviously at the top of the food chain in our peer groups, we'll be at the bottom of the proverbial pecking order at BOP. As such, we need to be armed and ready. Leesh." Massie nodded at her beta.

Alicia flipped her long dark ponytail and flipped open her MAC book pro.

"I've compiled a database on each of the sophomore alphas. Massie and I decided they would be the ones to look out for."

Alicia quickly ran through her power point outlining the data she'd collected on the alphas of each grade.

"Alicia, when did you have time to do all this?" Claire marveled.

"Just because dance has been dominating my summer, doesn't mean my journalism skills aren't still on point." Alicia winked. "Anyway, the tenth grade alphas consist of Sienna Savoy, Bree Mitchell, and Darrell Williams."

Three beautiful individuals lit up the screen. Alicia listed off their stats. Sienna was clearly the alpha of the group, a certified triple threat with beauty, brains, and bank. Bree was a competent beta as the varsity cheer captain and pageant winner. She also drew wicked portraits. Finally, Darrell was the feisty third. He was the school news anchor, fashion club treasurer, and apart of the school book club.

Massie had to admit, she was impressed with how far Sienna's reach extended with only a three man team. Hers was the smallest of all the alpha cliques, but they dominated in the three A's: athletics, academics, and the arts.

Massie nodded. "Great job, Leesh. Ladies, our objective is simple. We won't be the only clique competing for the freshman alpha crown this year. It's common knowledge that each year the upperclassmen cliques interview the freshman alphas before welcoming them to the fold-"

"It is?" Claire asked.

"Ssshh!"

"Once the top clique has been declared, they're officially the reigning clique of their grade. Which means access to the all/most upperclassmen parties-excluding the seniors of course- charity function invites, volunteer/community service opportunities, A-list social club invites, letters of recommendation etc. etc."

"All of that?" Claire's light blue eyes bulged.

"Kuh-laire," Alicia rolled her eyes, "you've been here for four years, try to keep up, will you?"

Massie rolled her amber eyes before continuing. "Here's the strategy. Outfits must be on point. We are all practically celebrities in our own rights, we need to dress like it. No press is bad press. If you're being talked about, you're being seen and visibility means we're catching the top clique's eye. That said, let's try to stay out of major scandals that will devastate our social status. Finally, let's just be our ahmazing selves." Massie beamed. "Sienna and her crew may dominate the three A's, but we have two celebrities, a soon-to-be international dancer, a star soccer player, and _moi_. So let's show BOP exactly what we're made of!"

The girls cheered. Massie smiled proudly, hands on her hips. Gawd it felt good to be alpha.

**OK, guys. I hope ya'll enjoyed that. This is the first Clique FF I've written in maybe 10 years. I'm 25 now. I started reading the Clique when I was 12, so it's insane to be a whole ass grown woman still writing Clique FF. I've seen the glory days of this fandom and I've watched it fall from grace as we approach the almost ten year anniversary of The Clique being gone. *Sniff sniff* She maybe gone, but not forgotten. I hope you all enjoy this FF as we explore the potential of what the girl's high school years could have been like!**


End file.
